


The Gay Piercing

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, M/M, Punk, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a new guy at Shiro's garage show, and Keith totally isn't staring.





	The Gay Piercing

Keith didn’t talk to people at the concerts, but he knew everybody by face if not name anyway. It was one of those things that just sort of _happened._ So when he saw the new face in the crowd, singing along to the cover band’s rendition of Sisters of Mercy’s _Dominion_ with a cheerful abandon, he was intrigued.

Okay. Maybe intrigued was the wrong word. Curious? _Annoyed?_ Either way, new people were cause for either interest or alarm. The shows in Shiro’s garage were just popular enough to have a cycle of attendees, but it was still. Well. A garage.

He sidled a little closer, sitting on the stairs on the edge of the stage and letting the music blast over his shoulder, the bass deafeningly loud and shaking his bones. The new boy was having fun, that was for sure. He was skidding around in his purple Converse, eyebrow piercing glimmering rainbow and sweat staining the collar of his ripped tank-top.

Keith glanced downwards – then tore his eyes away with a flush. Okay, so his shirt was a little short. And he had a bellybutton piercing. That was fine.

Fresh air.

Time for some fresh air.

\----

The music was still blasting from inside, and Keith could hear it well enough to know if he needed to go fight with the soundboard, but at least out here he had a little space from the crush of bodies. It meant he could get a smoke in, and –

“Fuck,” he grumbled, digging in his pockets. He’d forgotten his lighter.

“Need a light?” came a cheerful voice from next to him. Keith glanced up. The boy from inside walked over, twirling a lighter in his fingers.

“…Yeah.” Keith raised an eyebrow. “You’re new.”

“Just moved! Shiro invited me.”

“Ah.” Keith wasn’t sure what else to say, but he had to keep his eyes _off_ of the flash of flat stomach under the new guy’s shirt –

“I’m Lance.” He swept some of his brown hair out of his face, blue eyes glinting, then he flicked on the lighter, holding it to Keith’s cigarette. “…Nice earring.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know, one ear is gay.”

“Hm. I always thought it was the _right_ ear. Or is it left?” Lance grinned. “I couldn’t remember so I just pierced both.”

Fuck. He was getting very flustered. And Lance was _very_ close to him. “Uh – I – I dunno if it matters.”

Lance took another step closer. Keith considered telling him to back off, but he didn’t really _want_ him to. He could feel the warmth rolling off of the taller boy’s body. _Closer,_ he urged. But he was too much of a coward to say anything about it. Who felt like this about complete strangers?

Then Lance was leaning in, peering at Keith’s piercing. “Hm, well, I _think_ you got the right ear.” Then Lance’s body was pushing gently against his, and – _oh fuck –_ a pair of lips wrapped around the silver stud, teeth grazing over the bottom of Keith’s earlobe, for a few seconds that felt like a blissful eternity –

“Yeah, looks right to me,” Lance whispered with a cheekiness that made Keith debate if _punching_ him could be excused as flirting.

“I – Buh –“

“I saw you staring, cutie,” he teased. Then Lance straightened up and pulled a sharpie from his pocket, pulling off the cap. “Gimme your hand.”

Keith was too stunned to do anything except, well, do what Lance said. Lance scrawled a phone number on his hand, then reached forward, tucking the lighter and the marker into the chest pocket of Keith’s battered leather jacket. “You can give these back to me later.”

“L-la- _who said there’d be a later?_ ”

Lance grinned again, white teeth sparkling. “Your call. Have a good night!”

Then he was gone, walking down the street with a little bounce to his step. And _god_ he had a nice ass.

Keith looked at the phone number consideringly.

Well.

He had to return the lighter at some point, right? Couldn’t be helped.


End file.
